Here With ME
by Trix a.k.a F5C
Summary: my first makikiyo fic... all sap so i think... have no idea!! argh!! please just read it :)


Songfic  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Pairing: Read and find out *winks*  
  
Title: Here with me (1/1)  
  
Author: F5C  
  
Rating: G  
  
Posted: soon at Fanfiction.net  
  
E-mail: chatterbox_shil@yahoo.com  
  
~*~  
  
HERE WITH ME  
  
~*~  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"I've made my decision" he spoke softly and calmly  
  
"Wh-what is it?" I asked, dreading hearing the answer that I already knew  
  
"I've accepted the place in the University of Tokyo… I think that I will have a better future there rather then here in Kanagawa" he stated, his voice not faltering even once as he broke his beloved's heart with the news  
  
"What about us?" I whispered softly  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
*I didn't hear you leave  
  
I wonder how am I still here  
  
I don't want to move a thing  
  
It might change my memory*  
  
I couldn't do anything… I wasn't able to stop it from happening. It was bound to happen… I had accepted that fact a long time ago… but now that it is time and now that it has happened I feel utterly hopeless. So now… here I lie, in a room overflowing with fond memories of us together. Every inch of this room bares a story of us together engraved deep into its being and no matter how much time passes, it'll all still be fresh.  
  
*Oh I am what I am  
  
I'll do what I want  
  
But I can't hide*  
  
I brush my unruly black hair away as I busy myself trying to hang on to the last remnants of us. I bury my face deeper and deeper into the pillow, trying to reach the scent that was once buried within its confines by my loved. Where is it? That marvelous scent? The salty male musky scent that belonged to only him? That scent which use to litter nearly every part of this room… especially this pillow… his pillow. Where is it?  
  
*I won't go  
  
I won't sleep  
  
I can't breathe  
  
Until you're resting  
  
Here with me*  
  
No matter how much I try to ignore this sharp stinging in my heart and the unending tears that flood my eyes… I am just provoked once again into a state of helplessness as those caramel brown eyes flash through my mind.  
  
The kindness within those beautiful depths… my depths, the cute wrinkles that formed at the corners of his eyes when he smiled… my adorable wrinkles, his beautifully deep laugh… his laugh for me, his yummy tan… my caramel coated guy, his practicality… my extremely irritating but loved wet blanket. Everything about him is still too fresh to me and no matter how much I try, I can't forget him… I won't forget him.  
  
*I won't leave  
  
I can't hide  
  
I cannot be  
  
Until you're resting  
  
Here with me*  
  
This isn't happening to me… it can't be. What did I ever do to deserve it? So what if I fell in love with the same sex… the point is I fell in love. I love him… but he isn't here anymore… he has gone… he has left me all by myself… all alone.  
  
*I don't want to call my friends  
  
They might wake me from this dream  
  
And I don't wanna leave this bed  
  
Risk forgetting all that's been*  
  
Tears stream down my cheeks endlessly and I ignore the cool air that blows against my bare body. This was how he last saw me. He left me whilst I slept in his cozy arms… he left not waking me… he left not wanting to disturb me… he left with only this simple token.  
  
*Oh I am what I am  
  
I'll do what I want  
  
But I can't hide*  
  
I caress the velvety soft surface… allowing its feel to overwhelm me. Even this… the smallest thing in the world is filled with memories. The sweetest of all memories… this was our secret… a symbol between the two of us.  
  
*I won't go  
  
I won't sleep  
  
I can't breathe  
  
Until you're resting  
  
Here with me*  
  
I lay it back on the bed surface. When I awoke it had been lying there scattered amongst a few others of its kind. These few, filling the indentation on the bed which had been made by his perfect body hours ago, when we celebrated the last moments of us together. He said that I was pure and innocent just like them.  
  
*I won't leave  
  
I can't hide  
  
I cannot be  
  
Until you're resting  
  
Here with me*  
  
I eye the white rose buds that were scattered next to me. He said I was pure… as pure as a white rose, and innocent… as innocent as flower buds which hadn't been exposed to the world yet.  
  
*I won't go  
  
I won't sleep  
  
I can't breathe  
  
Until you're resting  
  
Here with me*  
  
He lied to me… he said he loved me… he said he'd always be here… he'd said that he'd never leave.  
  
*I won't leave  
  
I can't hide  
  
I cannot be  
  
Until you're resting  
  
Here with me*  
  
I can't take it anymore… I can't accept it… he isn't here with me. I am here… by myself… all alone and with that a soft sob tore its way through the crying boy's lips and almost immediately he shoulders quaked as sobs now attacked him unmercifully.  
  
*Oh I am what I am  
  
I'll do what I want  
  
But I can't hide*  
  
I can't take it… I always counted on him. I always supposed he'd be here with me… but now he is gone… he left me. Another sob was heard this time louder then the first and filled with more pain and anguish.  
  
*I won't go  
  
I won't sleep  
  
I can't breathe  
  
Until you're resting  
  
Here with me*  
  
Warm arms enveloped the quaking body and pressed the now frail figure against his length. Those hands calmly soothed his back whilst faint whisperings floated out and around him. Finally, after a whole hour, the sobbing subsided into soft hiccups. The dark haired boy looked up and regarded his guardian.  
  
*I won't leave  
  
I can't hide  
  
I cannot be  
  
Until you're resting  
  
Here with me*  
  
"Silly boy… what are you crying about?" he softly admonished the boy in his arms.  
  
This wasn't the vibrant boy he had fallen in love with… this was someone else… a very pained person… this couldn't be his koi.  
  
"You're here…"  
  
*I won't go  
  
I won't sleep  
  
I can't breathe  
  
Until you're resting  
  
Here with me*  
  
"Of course I'm here! Where did you think I was?"  
  
"I th-thought you left me"  
  
"Baka!"  
  
*I won't leave  
  
I can't hide  
  
I cannot be  
  
Until you're resting  
  
Here with me*  
  
I lay now once again in those all too familiar arms inhaling his all too familiar scent. He whispers his undying affection for me into my ears, his warm breath caressing my ears. He says that he loves me and that no matter what happens he will always be with me. I mutely listen, numb with exhaustion. He explains his situation to me but I dumbly nod at him not fully comprehending what he says. I don't care about most of it. He is with me once again and I don't care how, I'll be fine as long as he stays… here with me.  
  
*Oh-oh-oh ... *  
  
~OWARI~  
  
  
  
Okay so whaddya think??  
  
Me wasn't going to write it like this but it turned out this way *sigh*  
  
Me been wanting to write to this song for bout a week……… finally got down to it!!  
  
*grins*  
  
If y'all have to know the pairing was suppose to be makikiyo…  
  
But me curious and wanna know what pairing y'all thought it was  
  
Pls R&R 


End file.
